Jakobo Faust
Jakobo Faust (Faŭst), born January 18, 1975, is an Esperian-born Proloterian diplomat. Since Interregnum, ''Faust has been the head of Proloteriat's diplomatic mission to Terrakristovia. He regularly appears alongside James Davids, and although sometimes involved in close proximity with the main line, he is not considered a main character. Faust encounters main characters frequently, in what can be considered his own line, due to the nature of his line of work. Characteristics Faust is first introduced as the lead diplomat from Terrakristovia during the relatively minor RP, ''Meeting in Workergrad. ''His appearance is described as being distinct from a typical Kristovian's. Faust's blonde hair distinguishes him from the four mainstream ethnic groups of Terrakristovia. It is revealed later that Faust hails from the High Ranian region of Terrakristovia, where the natives share an ancestry with the ethnic Ranians on the Northern side of the mountains. Incidentally, Faust is fluent in High Ranian as well as Esperanto and English (the last of which he speaks with little distinguishable accent). Reference is often made to Faust's black hornrimmed glasses, and "nasely" laugh. Kristavo Vokto has seen Faust's glasses, and likened them to Alobar Alesti's glasses. Black hornrimmed glasses were a part of Alesti's signature image, although in his time, such glasses would be a part of mainstream fashion. Faust's choice of glasses would make him more distinguishable in modern times. The glasses may be a throwback to earlier times in history. Indeed, Faust's personality models him as an ideal conservative father figure towards his two children, Tulisa and Uri. He is a working husband and the sole breadwinner for he and his wife Renea Faust. Although Faust generally keeps a cool head (which James Davids lauds him for after his handling of the diplomatic incident in Workergrad, described later), he does bear steadfast political convictions. As an Esperian/Kristovian, Faust is generally more socially conservative than most Proloterians. Faust also frequently supports and defends Kristavo Vokto and his policies, and in ''Meeting in Workergrad, ''Faust's pro-Vokto stance is traced to his college years, during which Vokto's ideas entered the public sphere. Throughout the series, and particularly after ''Battle for the Mistakean Crown, ''Faust rarely appears without James Davids. After he immigrates to Proloteriat, Jakobo Faust reveals his difficulty establishing friendships among coworkers other than Davids, and his difficulty establishing relationships in the workplace is implied to have existed even in Terrakristovia as well. Line Plot Faust is significant among the cast of supporting characters, both for the frequency of his appearances and his interactions with main characters. Faust makes his first appearance in ''Meeting in Workergrad ''as the Kristovian diplomat. A delegation is sent from the Holy Ranian Empire as well (Arrow van Blade), with James Davids and Uri Comradev hosting. James Davids receives Faust himself, long after Van Blade has been received. The two enjoy chatting before they arrive. Faust is introduced into the meeting carrying copies of ''Virtue in Politics ''for his hosts and fellow guest. He gets a lukewarm reception. As the conversation carries on, Arrow van Blade acts increasingly hostile towards Faust. Finally, Faust decides to call for a cocktail to relieve his stress. In Faust's country, prohibition had been in effect since a few years after Faust was of legal drinking age, during which Faust did not drink anyway. Not knowing his limits, Faust continues to drink in the face of Arrow's persistent agitation. He becomes more and more intoxicated. Eventually, he loses so much inhibition, that he openly threatens Arrow van Blade. Then without warning, Uri has a spontanous psychotic breakdown, firing his antique punt gun in his frenzy. Fearing for the guests lives, James ushers Faust into a safe room. In ''Battle for the Mistakean Crown, ''Faust makes little appearance until the end, when James Davids, who is waiting for Cezaro Gisanto to finish work, meets him. There, Faust has been relegated to menial work by Gregoro Soros, as punishment for his role in the diplomatic incident. James convinces Faust to quit his job and take up a greater position in Proloteriat, reassuring Faust of his diplomatic skill. By the beginning of ''Interregnum, ''Faust has established his life in Proloteriat and has become a mainstay character. His firendship with James Davids is well-cemented. A conversation between Faust and Davids is incorporated as a framing device for the ''Interregnum ''Opening Post (OP). He is invited to comment on Kristovian affairs on a PBC news talkshow program. Faust defends Kristovian policies, of which the host is critical, particularly towards the alliance to the USCR. Meanwhile, Gregory Baxter intercepts a memorandum from a CTALNHite head of state to the Kristovian foreign office threatening military action if elections are allowed to proceed as is. Faust is infuriated by the memo and walks off the set. Later, Faust appears during Gregoro Soros' diplomatic mission to the Ranian Union alongside James Davids. Coincidentally, they were spectators during their day off at the same 18th Century Battle match as the Ranian delegation and Gregoro Soros. In ''Mae'n Dechra Newydd i Gwledydd, ''Faust and his pregnant wife visit James Davids and the now-widowed Saskia Comradev after Uri Comradev's funeral. Suddenly, Renea Faust experiences contractions, and is rushed to hospital where she gives birth to she and Jakobo's second child, a boy. The child's full name is Uri Kristavo Bernardo Faust, in honor of Jakobo's two recently deceased political role models, and the latter name in honor of Renea's father. Faust is present during the Grand Convention, alongside Renea Faust, James Davids, and Saskia Comradev. Appearances *''Meeting in Workergrad *''Battle for the Mistakean Crown'' *''Interregnum'' *''Mae'n Dechra Newydd i Gwledydd'' Relation to Other Characters 'James Davids' James Davids and Jakobo Faust are rarely depicted without each other, particularly later in the series. Gregory Baxter comments on their inseparability in Interregnum, ''and jokingly questions their sexualities. There is some dramatic irony to this, as James has at least some homosexual tendencies, although never toward Faust. 'Gregoro Soros' Gregoro Soros is Jakobo Faust's boss until ''Battle for the Mistakean Crown, ''where Faust in his demoted position is under the supervision of the new head of the Ambassador's Bureau, Johano D'Orloff. Faust does not support Soros, probably because of Soros' critical views toward Kristavo Vokto. 'Petro Digli''' Petro Digli and Jakobo Faust are alumni of Immaculatus University in Holom, former Esperia. Faust is two graduating classes Digli's senior. The two never established a relationship.